Snow
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - Tyki and Kanda take a walk in the fresh snow. TyKan


**LEE ISIDOR: **HEY. PAY ATTENTION TO ME.

**1. **As noted, ST will not be back.

**2. **If you would like, my friend and I have started an amazing, homo-filled roleplay and we're posting it on this website here: **reytaio . webs . com**. If you don't check it out, you don't love me. :)

**3.** Sorry I suck so much at updating. That roleplay is eons better than DGM is turning out to be, though.

**_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own DGM. Check out my RP~! :D**

* * *

**Drabble: Snow**

"It's cold."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kanda grumbled, reaching to brush the powdery moisture off of the other's shoulders. "It's winter. What did you expect?"

"Not snow, obviously," the brunette laughed, pulling him in by the ends of his tasseled scarf. "It doesn't snow very often where I'm from, remember?" Tyki smiled, leaning in for a kiss that made their warm breath mingle and warmed his cheeks. "I'm sure you've seen more than your fair share of snow, though."

The Japanese man grunted. "Damn straight."

The sidewalk was slick with ice. He didn't want to admit that it was a little difficult to keep his balance as they walked down a hill, the incline so slight but at the same time, so steep – the ice made such a big difference. They were holding hands – in public; this was going to be the only day they would _ever _hold hands in public, since there was nobody brave enough to head outside and see them. Except for Lavi, maybe, but it was a guarantee that the redhead would make fun of them anyway for their silly winter hats and the scarves that Tyki had insisted they wear and his marshmallow coat.

"This is nice," Tyki mused quietly, pulling him in again by the hand and then threading an arm around the younger man's waist. "Snow. It's kind of refreshing."

Kanda didn't reply for a long moment, just watching the large, wet flakes sprinkle over their footsteps. The further down the street they got, the less he could see of their steps back towards the apartment complex they had left. "Refreshing?" he repeated, brows furrowing slightly. "What do you mean?"

The brunette leaned in; their cheeks brushed. "It's like the snow is making things clean again. All the white. It's nice, and when the snow melts, the world will be… better, you know? That's how it makes me feel."

"Fuckin cheesy," the long-haired man muttered. "Cheesy bullshit."

Tyki merely smiled at his insult, bumping their hips and then leaning in for another brief kiss. His mouth lingered, and the taste of the brunette's lips made him think of the snow again; a crisp peppermint that made him lick his lips.

"You like the taste?" the older man teased. "Pretty good, right?"

"Shut your face," Kanda grumbled. "Just keep walking."

The Portuguese man laughed, shaking his head. Droplets of snow that had melted in his hair flew in different directions. A chilly wind whipped around the corner. He wrinkled his nose. Even with such a warm jacket on, the cold still cut through his pants like a hot knife through butter. The streets were practically deserted save for a few who had chosen to brave the cold, and a beaten up car passed them, exhaust trailing from the back.

Hot breath on his neck made him look back at Tyki, brows furrowed a little more. "This would be good hot chocolate weather, wouldn't it?" he asked, trailing his mouth over exposed skin. There was a strip between his chin and scarf that hadn't been covered by the material.

"Hot chocolate?" he repeated, again vaguely disgruntled. "Don't kiss me in public."

For an answer, Tyki took firm hold of his ponytail and yanked his head back, dangerously exposing the curve of his pale neck. "What was that?" he asked, eyes sparkling with mirth as his lips descended again, kissing and tasting the younger man in a way that almost – almost, not that he would admit it – made him breathless.

"What was that for?" he demanded as the other let him go and started to walk away. He looked more comfortable on the ice than the Japanese man felt, and when Tyki turned to offer him a bright, sly smile, he shoved his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes.

He could hear the other's laughter, light and airy in the snow. "Do I need a reason to kiss you?" he questioned, expression practically gleeful. "It keeps you warm, doesn't it?"

That was a question he couldn't answer; instead, he turned away, glaring out at the expanse of perfect, white snow. There had been too many times Tyki had related the snow to his skin for him to appreciate it, but the other's arm around his waist wound tighter again, pulling him in close. They walked in silence, admiring the snow and the myriad of small animals playing in the whiteness. The sun reflecting off of it made him blink.

A long, slow sigh from the older man's lips made him turn. "What?" he asked, a little more aggressively than he had intended.

"Snow," Tyki replied simply, gesturing at it with a faraway look in his eyes. "Winter has finally begun."

* * *

So. Sorry for the slightly lame Owl-City-esque ending...


End file.
